emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Emergence was ordered by ABC on May 11, 2019. The season premiered on September 24, 2019 and airs on Tuesdays at 10:00 P.M. It is planned to consist of 13 episodes. Synopsis After Jo, a police chief, takes in a young child she finds near the site of a mysterious accident, she soon discovers the girl has no memory of what has happened or who she is. The investigation into the history that led up to the the accident -- and questions as to how and why it happened -- draws the woman into a conspiracy larger than she ever imagined, with the child's identity at the center of it. Cast Main Cast * Allison Tolman as Jo Evans (11/11) * Alexa Swinton as Piper (11/11) * Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher (11/11) * Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans (11/11) * Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto (11/11) * Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier (9/11) * Donald Faison as Alex Evans (11/11) * Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer (11/11) Recurring Guest Stars *Gia Crovatin as Caitlyn Martin (2/11) *Ptolemy Slocum as Ken Lerner (2/11) *Maria Dizzia as Emily Cox (8/11) *Terry O'Quinn as Richard Kindred (5/11) *Ashlie Atkinson as April (2/11) *Alexis Molnar as Gwen (2/11) *Ignacio Serricchio as Chase Knolls (3/11) *Seth Barrish as Alan Wilkis (3/11) *Tamara Tunie as Maria Wilkis (2/11) *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Ryan Brooks (4/11) *Rowena King as Helen (4/11) Recurring Co-Stars *Sean Ringgold as Walter (2/11) *Ian Campbell Dunn as Frankie (3/11) *Evangeline Young as Daphne (5/11) *Patrick Chang as Agent Hsiao (2/11) Episodes Notes and Trivia *Comparing the show to other shows about mysterious kids with supernatural abilities, cast and producers at Comic Con 2019 stated that the show is about a family unit coming together to figure out the mystery rather than have the mystery at the core of the show. Additionally, they added that they are not going to stretch out the mystery for years, so far as promising that at least one big question about Piper would be answered within the first half of the first season. The producers pitched a solid three-season plan to ABC. **The cast agreed that with each script, they gained more confidence that the producers knew where they were going with the story and had things perfectly paced out accordingly. *On October 28, 2019, it was announced that ABC had ordered extra episodes for a few of its series, which didn't include Emergence. The same article revealed that the show was designed for 13-episode season arcs and was therefor not in contention for the extra episodes order. Media Cast Promotional Photos S1CastGroup.jpg AllisonTolmanS1-1.jpg AllisonTolmanS1-2.jpg AllisonTolmanS1-3.jpg AlexaSwintonAllisonTolmanS1.jpg AlexaSwintonS1-1.jpg AlexaSwintonS1-2.jpg OwainYeomanS1-1.jpg OwainYeomanS1-2.jpg AshleyAufderheideS1-1.jpg AshleyAufderheideS1-2.jpg RobertBaileyJrS1-1.jpg RobertBaileyJrS1-2.jpg ZabrynaGuevaraS1-1.jpg ZabrynaGuevaraS1-2.jpg DonaldFaisonS1-1.jpg DonaldFaisonS1-2.jpg ClancyBrownS1-1.jpg ClancyBrownS1-2.jpg Trailers and Promos EMERGENCE_Official_NEW_Trailer_ABC Emergence Season 1 Sneak Peek Emergence Season 1 Promo "What Can’t Be Explained Must Be Protected" Emergence Season 1 Promo "Their World Is About To Turn Upside Down" Emergence Season 1 Promo "Things Are Getting Stranger" Emergence New ABC Promo Emergence Season 1 First Look Promo ''Emergence'' at San Diego Comic Con 2019 :Videos 'Emergence' Stars Allison Tolman, Alexa Swinton & Cast LIVE SDCC 2019 Entertainment Weekly 'Emergence' Cast Interview Comic-Con 2019 Emergence - Live from San Diego Comic-Con 2019! :Photos SDCC19-1.jpg SDCC19-2.jpg SDCC19-3.jpg SDCC19-4.jpg SDCC19-5.jpg SDCC19-6.jpg SDCC19-7.jpg SDCC19-8.jpg SDCC19-9.jpg SDCC19-10.jpg SDCC19-11.jpg SDCC19-12.jpg SDCC19-13.jpg SDCC19-14.jpg SDCC19-15.jpg SDCC19-16.jpg SDCC19-17.jpg SDCC19-18.jpg SDCC19-19.jpg SDCC19-20.jpg SDCC19-21.jpg SDCC19-22.jpg SDCC19-23.jpg SDCC19-24.jpg SDCC19-25.jpg SDCC19-26.jpg SDCC19-27.jpg SDCC19-28.jpg SDCC19-29.jpg SDCC19-30.jpg SDCC19-31.jpg SDCC19-32.jpg ''Emergence'' at Summer TCA 2019 SummerTCA19-1.jpg SummerTCA19-2.jpg SummerTCA19-3.jpg SummerTCA19-4.jpg SummerTCA19-5.jpg SummerTCA19-6.jpg SummerTCA19-7.jpg SummerTCA19-8.jpg SummerTCA19-9.jpg SummerTCA19-10.jpg SummerTCA19-11.jpg SummerTCA19-12.jpg SummerTCA19-13.jpg SummerTCA19-14.jpg SummerTCA19-15.jpg SummerTCA19-16.jpg SummerTCA19-17.jpg SummerTCA19-18.jpg SummerTCA19-19.jpg SummerTCA19-20.jpg Alexa Swinton on BUILD Series Alexa Swinton Talks About The New ABC Show, "Emergence" ''Emergence'' Premiere Event On September 16, 2019, the premiere was shown to an audience at the Crosby Hotel in New York City followed by a panel with cast members hosted by Jeremy Parsons. PremiereEvent-1.jpg PremiereEvent-2.jpg PremiereEvent-3.jpg PremiereEvent-4.jpg PremiereEvent-5.jpg PremiereEvent-6.jpg PremiereEvent-7.jpg PremiereEvent-8.jpg PremiereEvent-9.jpg PremiereEvent-10.jpg PremiereEvent-11.jpg PremiereEvent-12.jpg PremiereEvent-13.jpg PremiereEvent-14.jpg PremiereEvent-15.jpg PremiereEvent-16.jpg PremiereEvent-17.jpg PremiereEvent-18.jpg PremiereEvent-19.jpg PremiereEvent-20.jpg PremiereEvent-21.jpg PremiereEvent-22.jpg PremiereEvent-23.jpg PremiereEvent-24.jpg PremiereEvent-25.jpg PremiereEvent-26.jpg PremiereEvent-27.jpg PremiereEvent-28.jpg PremiereEvent-29.jpg PremiereEvent-30.jpg PremiereEvent-31.jpg PremiereEvent-32.jpg PremiereEvent-33.jpg PremiereEvent-34.jpg PremiereEvent-35.jpg PremiereEvent-36.jpg PremiereEvent-37.jpg PremiereEvent-38.jpg PremiereEvent-39.jpg PremiereEvent-40.jpg PremiereEvent-41.jpg PremiereEvent-42.jpg PremiereEvent-43.jpg PremiereEvent-44.jpg PremiereEvent-45.jpg ''Emergence'' at New York Comic Con 2019 :Videos Emergence ABC's Empire Strikes Back? SDCC 2019 SYFY WIRE :Photos NYCC19-1.jpg NYCC19-2.jpg NYCC19-3.jpg NYCC19-4.jpg NYCC19-5.jpg NYCC19-6.jpg NYCC19-7.jpg NYCC19-8.jpg NYCC19-9.jpg NYCC19-10.jpg NYCC19-11.jpg NYCC19-12.jpg NYCC19-13.jpg NYCC19-14.jpg NYCC19-15.jpg NYCC19-16.jpg NYCC19-17.jpg NYCC19-18.jpg NYCC19-19.jpg NYCC19-20.jpg NYCC19-21.jpg NYCC19-22.jpg NYCC19-23.jpg NYCC19-24.jpg NYCC19-25.jpg NYCC19-26.jpg NYCC19-27.jpg NYCC19-28.jpg NYCC19-29.jpg NYCC19-30.jpg NYCC19-31.jpg NYCC19-32.jpg NYCC19-33.jpg NYCC19-34.jpg NYCC19-35.jpg NYCC19-36.jpg NYCC19-37.jpg NYCC19-38.jpg NYCC19-39.jpg NYCC19-40.jpg References Category:Seasons